


I'm Gonna Do the Things You Do [Podfic]

by greeniron, toadpuff



Series: Women of Interest [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Relevance, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadpuff/pseuds/toadpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw needs a place to stay, and Lewis needs a roommate (and a little protection). A match made in the lowest circle of hell. Set after the events of "Relevance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Do the Things You Do [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Gonna Do The Things You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713133) by [toadpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadpuff/pseuds/toadpuff). 



 

[Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WoI/I%27m%20Gonna%20Do%20The%20Things%20You%20Do.m4b)  (30.6 MB)   |||||     [Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WoI/Im%20Gonna%20Do%20The%20Things%20You%20Do.mp3) (30.1 MB)

 

Length: 31:02

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Paraka for hosting my podfics!


End file.
